epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Contra vs. Army of Two. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 4.
Woopdie-doo, and here we go with another Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! As I said before, I have a lot of suggested battles planned, and this battle, will start the whole chain of suggested battles in Season 4! At this very day, we have gathered here to witness most famous two man army in the video game history going all up on each other's grills. We have Bill Rizer and Lance Bean from the Contra Series, who will rhyme against Elliot Salem and Tyson Rios from the Army of Two Series! Now, if you are a fan of Army of Two series, you *might* notice that on iTunes cover, it's not Salem and Rios but Alpha and Bravo. I actually didn't know much about the game when I made the cover, so please do ignore that fact and let's move on. If you didn't notice it, well, forget this whole paragraph. Do it. Now. This suggestion was made to me by none other than Fire. Thank you, buddy. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Lyrics Two_1.png|Army of Two Contra_1.png|Contra EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESS! ARMY OF TWO! VERSUS! CONTRA! BEGIN! Salem's lines are colored in Orange, Rios' lines are colored in Green. Bill's lines are colored in Beige, Lance's lines are colored in Turquoise. Lines that are said by both are colored in Grey and bolded. Army of Two: (starts at 0:46) We just got Contracts to get rid of these Contradicting Cunt-ras. We may be an Army of Two, but we spit hard like an Orchestra. Call this battle the Waterfall of Bloodshed, our raps are Unreal, no amount of Barriers won't stop us serving you a lyrical ordeal! So run back to the 80's, we are the next gen two man army, son! if you think you're the greatest, we got two words: "Blood Falcon" Sure, you two are a great team, trying to kill each other and all! But no matter how many clones you got, today's The Devil's Cartel's fall! Bill Rizer: (starts at 1:10) Master Contra here, I don't need masks to spit rhymes like a devil, I'd battle you idiots alone, but first, Rizer up to match my level. Our Legacy of War lives on, for twenty years we kept the fame, while you idiots are getting shut down just like your Multiplayer game! you've messed with the wrong Mad Dog, We're the Probotector of Earth, even fighting petite terrorists are too much for what you're worth. Bill's killin' with skill til you're ill, by spillin' and spittin' I get my fill, kicking your E-Ass faster than Cameron alien's ass got grilled! Army of Two: (starts at 1:33) You talk tough, but in the end you're no more than a Shattered Soldier, you could say we're the Red Falcon, we are your defeat's controller. We spit lyrical cryogenics, your ten thousand years sentence has begun, and I'm sure your partner Lucia spreads better than your Spread Guns. You're just a B-rated Commando rip-off, so prepared to be Terminated! These contra-band will meet the same fate as Black Viper, eliminated! so let your backstabbing friend speak now, we'll defeat him too, gladly. Call us Mystery G, you'll never understand how you can lose so badly! ' Lance Bean: ''(starts at 1:56) Why don't you relax there, a duo of Phantom of the Opera? The Chapter of Deceit has begun, and it ends with the end of your saga. The'' 40th Day'' has arrived, now you T.W.O. are going down, welcome to the'' Warzone'', motherfuckers, in here, we hold the crown! Lean Bean is intoxicating you, spitting at you with hardcore Neo rhymes, faster than how I injected myself with an alien blood last time. Call me the Abu Sayyaf, I'm taking the aircraft carrying your victory! Only moral decision I would making here is that You. Are.'' Guilty''. '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO... EPIC RAP BATTLES OF... EPIC RAP BATTLES... EPIC RAP... EPIC... RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!!! Poll WHO WON? Army of Two (Elliot Salem & Tyson Rios) Contra (Bill Rizer & Lance Bean) Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts